Powerpuff Girls Z!
Powerpuff Girls Z! is an English adaptation of the anime Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z D! It was originally believed to have been a dub made by Saban, known for Power Rangers, Glitter Force, and, the original DBZ dub with Ocean Productions, but it was later revealed to be done by not only Cartoon Network Studios, but also, a company known as Fairy Floss Productions. Category:Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z D! Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:English Dub Category:Powerpuff Girls Z! Summary Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were just three superpowered little girls...But one day, Professor Utonium tells the girls that they'll be moving from Townsville to Toonfield, the kookiest city you'll ever see! At Toonfield though, they now go to Toonfield Junior High, and meet cool new friends like, the cranky Mandy, the cute and smart Dexter, and Ken, who's also there new next door neighbor. But, as the girls are in there classroom however....An all new enemy appears by the name of Professor M. A member of the evil group known as "The Dark Legion" a group that's trying to revive the evil Grim Reaper to try and take over the earth! But, with some new cool tools, and help from some new allies like, Agent Honeydew, Poochy and Monkey, and three new Powerpuff Girls named, Bullet, Bunny, and Blanc! These girls will once again try and save the world before bedtime! Characters Powerpuff Girls Blossom: '''The Leader of the Powerpuff Girls, she loves organization and hates when things are messy and out of order. She's also super smart but can be stubborn at times, she also has a crush on Dexter, the cutest boy in her class and loves eating candy! Her weapon is a Yoyo. '''Bubbles: '''Bubbles is the sweetest of the team, she can be a bit naive but can also get angered very easily. When in bed she has her plush octopus Octi by her side. She's also very good at coding, loves all animals, and is friends with a lot of people at Toonfield Junior High, but her best friend is Mandy, a weird girl in her class. Her weapon is a bubble wand. '''Buttercup: '''Buttercup is the toughest yet goofiest of the team, she is a tomboy who loves to get into action and likes to play sports, hanging out with boys and having fun, she's also hates being called "Princess" and is scared of spiders. Her weapon is a large hammer. '''Bullet: '''Bullet is the youngest, and the most nerdy of the team and is the team's next door neighbor and new fourth member. She loves superheroes, and loves to pretend she's a superheroine. She's also friends with Ken, the other next door neighbor. Her weapon is a baton, and she's also the fastest of the team. '''Bunny: A curious and sometimes hyper member of the team. Bunny's family owns a sweet shop, and does what she can to try and protect the shop from bad guys. She's also very good at making sweets, and loves making friends. Her weapon is a bouncy ball. Blanc: '''The final member of the team. Blanc is very pretty and loves to sing, she has rich parents, and lives in a big house, she can sometimes be spoiled and stubborn, but she is very sweet, and loves fashion. Her weapon is a microphone. '''The Dark Legion Mandark: A very smart and evil scientist, who's also a rival for Dexter, and Grim's right hand man, he also makes the robots for The Dark Legion, and has a crush on Dee Dee, Dexter's sister, and has his own sister named Olga. Barbera Bikini: A lovely yet dangerous woman who loves fashion and all things girly, who also has a monkey partner named Barbarus. Red: A loud, and strange little red fellow. He loves causing chaos around Toonfield, and partying hard! He loves to eat burgers and chicken and laugh....A LOT! I. R. Baboon: An evil baboon who was transformed into a human by Grim. Who is always trying to top in order to be better than everyone else, even though he's not the brightest. Grim: The leader of the group, though he isn't at full power at first, he gains power from craziness and negative energy, and is "The Grim Reaper" and was once best friends with Billy and Mandy, Mandy can still see him though. Other Characters Professor Utonium: Professor Utonium is the overprotective father and creator of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. He is a scientist who works in his lab at home. He has been to Toonfield before. Ken: '''One of the Powerpuff Girl's neighbors, and a lover of science, Ken also has a crush on Bullet, and is best friends with Dexter. '''Poochy: A talking robot dog created by Ken. He is good friends with Monkey, and really appreciates Honeydew, Ken, Professor, and The Powerpuff Girls, and he also knows when danger is near. Agent Honeydew: The companion to Monkey, Agent Honeydew is intelligent, kind, and can sense villains and members of "The Dark Legion". Monkey: A super powered monkey that once belonged to Dexter, he is very strong, and can sense villains, similarly to Agent Honeydew He also once fought evil villains like Huntor, and Rasslor. Dexter: A cute and dorky kid in The Powerpuff Girls's class, he has a secret lab, and an annoying sister named Dee Dee, and a boy that Blossom has a crush on. Mandy: A strange girl in The Powerpuff Girls's class, she's very distant, and very smart too, she believes she can see The Grim Reaper, and is "Friends" with a silly boy named Billy. Episodes # ' Welcome to Toonfield!' # Fourth Time's the Charm! # Follow the Bouncing Bunny # Blanc's Stage Debut # The Return of Morbucks # Manboy # The Rainbow of Pain # Passion for Fashion # The Return of The Ameoba Boys # The Grim Tales of Billy and Mandy # A Date With Destiny # The Rowdyruff Boys # The Alpha and the Beta # A Bliss-ful Reunion # For the Love of Science # Duck, Principal, Duck # Pageant of Peril # The KND # A Night in the Woods # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # The Power of Puff-Factor! # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Double Trouble # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # The Plan Takes Form # Battle with the Legion # The Final Coupe De Grim! Censorship and Changes A few changes were made in this dub, mainly the names of the characters, with nearly all the characters having there names being changed to the name's of there "Inspiration" in the original. Other changes included..... * The Powerpuff Girls Z being called just The Powerpuff Girls. * The main Powerpuff Girls keeping there names both in or out of there transformation. * The romantic subplot with Dexter (Daisuke Yamamoto) was changed a little bit. * "The Kendo Club" was renamed to, "The Sword fighter's Club". * Buttercup's friendship with Jack has been changed a bit as well. * A line in the first episode referencing Natsuki Urawa (A character in the manga adaptation of Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z.) has been changed to reference Jared Shapiro. (Blossom's love interest in the reboot.) * A lot of lines referencing white Z rays have been changed a bit. * Ken and Bullet are now the next door neighbors of the Powerpuff Girls. * Bliss (Rinako Takimoto) says her hair has been dyed a natural brownish black, where as in the original, her hair was naturally brownish black.